Doctor AU
by angelscoverupyourpin
Summary: This is a collection of One Shots, detailing the lives of various companions and friends after they have left the Doctor.
1. The Newborn Freelancer (Martha)

This is an AU detailing the life of Martha Jones and Mickey Smith after the events of The Stolen Earth/Journey's End but before The End of Time. The majority of this AU is written from Martha's perspective. It is written in chronological order, unlike the River Song AU.

_**2008 - No more planets in the sky**_

The world was safe again. We all saved it, the Doctors, the companions, me. I really have missed this part, when we know we have done good. It's been great seeing everyone again. Blimey I won't forget this for a while. Jack was telling me about freelance.

'You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing.'  
'Like what?'  
'Well… we- we lost Tosh and Owen last summer. Heard about the Cardiff apocalypse?'

Everyone knew about the Cardiff explosions. Fifteen of them, ravaged the entire city. More than 2000 people died in one night. I remember sitting in the living room, worrying about Jack and the team, wondering if they had a part in the devastation.

'How?' I expressed my concern now.  
'Tosh was shot in the stomach, she bled to death. Owen was destroyed alive at the nuclear plant after being sealed in. They saved the city, and the country.'

A sudden wave of remorse flooded her, as she commemorated Tosh and Owen's bravery. But something didn't add up.

'Jack… are you asking me to go Torchwood?' Once more, he flashed that stupid smile of his that charmed all the ladies (and half the men) and nodded his head. That was when someone jolted me from the back.

'Hey, you two!'  
'Ugh, I thought we'd got rid of you.'

_**November 2008, a dilapidated warehouse near the Danish-German border - 9.59pm**_

What on earth made me join UNIT? I never thought I'd be stuck in a cold dank warehouse, surrounded by frankly brutish soldiers watching people die at the hands of aliens. This one is vicious. Some sort of creature made out of living rock. It's murdered 18 people already. They were burned to cinders, nothing left. That's all I seem to smell now, the smell of death. I thought, being a doctor that I could overcome that side of the job. But being at UNIT, there's no remorse, or pity, or kindness towards those who perished under alien threats: it's beginning to anger me.

Suddenly, a huge explosion blows a chunk of metal from the wall behind us and slices a soldier apart. Another gets knocked unconscious by a massive rock the size of an oven. It's raining outside, but it's not water. It's violent purple: blood. As I look up to survey the site outside, I see someone running. I know that face… hmm… ah yeah, now I remember. Mickey Smith… He gave me his number.

_**February, 2009 - Colonel Mace's office, UNIT headquarters**_

As a stressful Colonel Mace sits down for the first time all day, he finds a letter on his desk. Addressed to him, in neat type, sits a resignation form.

_**April 2009 - A house in Bexley, London**_

'So, Martha. Why am I the lucky one to be stuck with you as a freelance?'

Mickey Smith was delighted. He knew from the minute he saw her inside the Crucible that she was more than Rose could ever be. He loved her. And, although he didn't know it yet, she loved him.

Martha Jones adapted quickly to freelancing. She had been given some tips from Sarah Jane after a meeting they had last month. 1, Always keep your best trick hidden. 2, Confidence. 3, Here's my number…and so on. She knew that Mickey wanted her to join him, and that he liked her. However, she remained under a false pretense of not noticing, she learned from her mistakes with a certain Doctor. As they both received reports of a flare in Central London, they knew that they couldn't fight this battle. CCTV reports were coming in of the bus. They both knew of the man sitting with an Easter egg poised beneath a cold woman's face.

_**September 28th, 2009 - Mr and Mrs Smith.**_

In an old church in France, on a warm summers day, a couple express their love through the gift of matrimony. The couple talk of how they will always love each other, even when Judoon rain down upon the planet, or when the Slitheen try and fart their way to profit. It ends with a kiss, and a silent response, as this wedding is not traditional. Both are wearing black, and are currently fighting a band of criminals who have been torturing a groups of one eyed people called Skullion. Just as she is about to return the ring, one man shoots a round of bullets at her, only missing her by a hair's length.

_**September 31st, 2009 - British News**_

_**'Church collapses in southern France.'  
Reports have come in today about a derelict church on the outskirts of Biarittz, France. A couple, both appear to be in their late 20s, have been seen acting suspiciously around the time of the collapse, and were seen hijacking a car in the early hours of the 29th. If any witnesses wish to come forward…**_

_**November 23rd, 2009 - Sontaran Subjugation**_

Martha runs through a wrecked wasteland in the middle of nowhere. She's just tried to kill a Sontaran, who is the advance party for the annihilation of the planet after the failed attempt by their clone batch last year. Her husband, speedily prepares another assault on the short alien, hoping that the bullets will get a hit. As they prepare, the Sontaran stealthily readies himself on a walkway, aiming his blaster at Martha's head. He licks his lips, almost tasting the glory and satisfaction of restoring the honour of his dead brothers. His finger hovers on the trigger, each muscle becoming more tantalised at the prospect of firing. Just then, he collapses at the blow of his probic vent with a mallet. On the walkway behind him, a saviour stands silent.

Surveying their landscape, the freelancer sees someone who she's longed to see. The Doctor. Her body almost numbs at the sight, but her mind races at why he's not with them.

'Mickey.' She indicates to the Doctor.  
'Hey!'

For some strange reason, their friend just waves goodbye, and walks away. As their expressions show concern, Mickey takes hold of his wife, as though shielding her from the emotions that she could potentially be experiencing. At least they have each other.


	2. Subconscious Desires (Donna)

_****_This is an AU detailing the life of Donna Noble after the events of The End of Time, and how she became the luckiest woman in the universe.

_**April 2010 - The Noble Temple**_

Donna Noble was finally married. She adored Shawn with all her heart. Somehow, she couldn't quite remember someone. Everyone had begun talking about this 'Lance' after she'd got engaged. Of course, once again, she knew nothing. But the day had come. The day that would lead to her life. Donna kissed her newlywed husband very delicately on the lips, before embracing him with welcoming arms.

Outside, the entire congregation celebrated. Flurries of confetti and rice circled about the air in magical constellations of flight. Donna wondered why the weather was so windy today…? Dismissing the question, she began rolling through pictures with everyone there.

'Come on everyone, this is all friends! Well, friends… and Nerris.'

She started to wonder where her mum and grandad had gotten to… Eventually, she saw them, traipsing up the crooked path back towards her. As they reached her, they gave her an envelope.

'Oh, hang on. It's a bill. A lottery ticket? Who's idea was that? Still, it's a triple rollover this week. I might get lucky.'

She didn't notice the insatiable delight on her elder's faces as she left.

_**One week later - Record breaking win.**_

_**'I WON £178m OFF A LOTTERY TICKET!'  
The owner of the massive prize winning Lotto ticket has finally been revealed today. Donna Temple, 29, recently married, has spoke to the press saying that this money has 'changed her life forever.' When questioned, her husband Shawn said that they 'hope to spend some of it on buying a new family home.' This record breaking win means that Mrs Temple is now the proud winner of £178 million pounds. Other winners of lesser values include….**_

_**Six months later, October 2010 - Oxford Street, London**_

Donna was spending some of her winnings buying herself some new clothes. In the last six months, they had jetsetted to Las Vegas, bought a four bedroom house on the outskirts of London, been on a number of luxury weekends to spas and other places and various other things. In her -insert number here- shop, she saw someone run past the window. A woman. Immediately, Donna stopped. Her body went cold, yet her head began to heat up. She knew this woman, and yet she didn't. She surprised herself when her voice overtook her mind.

'Gwen!'

As soon as the word escaped her mouth, her mind began to flare up with both fire and images of impossible things. Her balance went, resulting in her holding onto a clothes rack full of jeans. Thoughts raced through her head like a flurry. A captain. An army. 27 planets. Explosions. A doctor. That word jerked her head sideways sharply.

Why did Donna come into this shop again?

_**February, 2011 - Maternity Ward, Hope Hospital**_

'Congratulations, you're going to have a beautiful baby girl.'

**_November 11th, 2011 - Seven months later_**

She pushed with all her might. After hours and hours in agony, her ears registered a heart clenching sound. A baby's crying. Donna and Shawn began to flood the area around their closely placed faces. Their baby girl was here.

'What shall we call her?' asked Shawn smiling.  
'Ooh… erm… Jenny?' replied a weary joke from Donna.

Eventually they settled on a name of Lucy. The nurses left them alone, to relish in the birth of the best thing of their lives. Donna Temple finally realised why she came into the world. After a while, the two of them shared a kiss.

That night, Donna dreamt of a Doctor. A magical doctor who could sail the stars and save entire worlds from death. She dreamt she was alongside him, helping him in Pompeii. Helping him when his daughter died. Finding out how special she was through a woman named after a flower. They were such colourful dreams…

**_November 12th, 2011 - 9.41am_**

Slowly, silently, she pulled herself out of her glorious dreams. Her voice couldn't capture the words to describe how she felt at this moment. A nurse sitting at the station across the ward thought she heard a whisper, but she dismissed it. The whisper was:

'I remember you, Spaceman.'


	3. Together, Or Not At All (Amy Rory)

This is a One Shot AU. It goes into detail about the life of Amy and Rory after their downfall at the hands of the Angel. It is set in the 20th Century and is written in chronological order, unlike the River Song AU.

_**2012 - A graveyard…**_

_**Rory's perspective…**_

Phew… that was lucky. I can't believe I died again, in an apartment in New York of all places. I'm sick of dying. Thank god it worked. I was so scared, more scared than I've ever been. Not because I saw myself die, but because if my plan didn't work, I would have taken Amy to her grave. But all is good now. We should be fine. Hold on… is that? It is!  
'Amy! Come see this.'  
'What?'  
'There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me.'  
'What?'  
I barely had time to recognise her laughter before I went cold.

_**2012 - A graveyard, about three minutes later…**_

_**Amy's perspective…**_

Oh no. I am empty. How can I live like this? I can't, that's how. My Rory. I saw him die twice on the same day! I can't cope with this again. I feel like I've shattered into a million shards. Hopelessness. I am alone. Even with the Doctor and Melody do I feel so alone. What am I going to do without him…? Oh… 'together or not at all…' the Angel.  
'But it's my best shot, yeah?'  
'No!'  
'Shut up, Doctor! Yes, yes it is!'

My little girl. Oh god, what do I do! Do I stay with my daughter and leave my husband? Or stay with my husband and leave my daughter? Hmm… yeah. It's gonna be hard… but I'm coming Rory.

'Raggedy man, goodbye!'

Afraid. Terrified. Insert adjective here. The Doctor's face shattered me. I can't think how he's going to cope on his own. Melody will look after him, I'm sure. I just hope that I find Rory. My eyes close, and my body instantly dies.

_**April 4th 1938, 12.37am, hours after the suicide at Winter Quay…. **_

_**There is no 1st person perspective**_**_here_****.**

In a secluded area, in the middle of old New York, sits a Roman releasing a sob of pure loneliness. He's just been shackled to the wall of this time, alone and trapped. As he looks around at the 1930's street in Manhattan, memories of the past, and his impossible future roll though his head like a movie. The Macarena. Proposing to Amy. Vampires in Venice. The planet of Ember. The Honeymoon Planet. Reconciling in the Asylum. Standing on the rooftop. Then the future unfolds. Growing old together on Earth. Adopting a child. Watching him/her grow up. Renewing wedding vows. Watching their child marry. Travelling the Earth together. Dying together. It's all just fatally lost hope now.

Out of the periphery of his hearing, a sharp zapping sound throws a familiar person onto the street ahead of him. It is a woman. She lies face down in the street in an awkward position. Her breathing is rough and ragged, hitching at the sounds of her own tears which now dampen the concrete. As she stands up, all her hopes of finding her love are gone. That is until she sees the bench.

'Rory?' she clings onto this word like it's an open book. He looks up at her slowly, as the emotions of his life pour down his face in unadulterated delight. The embrace they share should not be described in linguistic terms, for their love spreads further than words could ever describe.

'But Amy. You sacrificed your life!' cried an angry/happy Roman.

'But Rory, I love you. I will always love you. I fought pirates for you. Exploded a vampire for you. I pulled time apart for you. I lived 36 years in the hope of finding you. I gave you up for your happiness. How on earth could I go on living if I didn't have you beside me, you stupid face?

During her monologue, she clutches her husband so tight that he hurts, but neither of them care, as they know that this is their life now. They both considered stopping the adventures. The Angels only did them a favour.

_**November 23rd, 1945 - St. Richard's Childrens Home, New York**_

I never knew my parents. They died when I was barely a month old. I live here now. I'm so alone here. No one is my friends here, they all laugh at me because I'm different. Today is my mother's birthday. Mrs Lynden said that my mother would be 32 today. Happy Birthday Mum. I'm sitting in the lounge, listening to the radio with hardly any notice to the surroundings. Suddenly, I hear voices. Voices which aren't American. I look around to see a man, he looks like a doctor. Oh, he has a woman with him. She's very tall, had she has long red hair. Her eyes meet mine for a flicker of a moment, and I turn away. Cautiously, I turn back. She's still there, only this time she's smiling at me. I smile back, because she is nice. The man comes back out, and I can just make out words:

'Amy, come have a look at the-' He sees her smiling at me: comes to look himself. Strange, he smiles at me too. I like them. No one's ever noticed me when they want to foster. I think I want to be with them.

_**March 14th, 1947 - 3819 53rd Street.**_

'And this is your new home.' said Rory. I can't believe they've adopted me! They were the first adults to ever take interest to me. Rory is a doctor in the hospital. Amy is a journalist campaigning for women's rights. Today, I become their son. All I can feel is happiness. Their house invites me in as much as their smiles did two years ago. I can't believe they've saved me. I remember once, last summer, we were on a picnic in Central Park. Amy told me of how she was a space traveller. She told me that she liked me so much that she had to reveal her secret: that she was a time traveller. At first I didn't believe it. That was until she showed me a picture of this magically beautiful place she called the… Tardis, I think it was. Her stories were like dazzling moonlight, enchanting and brilliant. I think I've finally found someone I can love again.

_**July 16th, 1969 - Apollo 11 lifts off from Kennedy Space Center.**_

'Do you remember that, Rory?' Amy asked her husband. They both smiled at the memories that they shared of the Doctor, of their daughter, of America when they fought. There were moments like this, such as when Elizabeth II became queen and they laughed at the thought of how the Doctor was a 'bad bad boy' with Elizabeth I. Their days passed usually like this. Amy and Rory, reliving their memories in the busy days they led. Rory was lead doctor of the A+E department, and Amy had already published five books, her latest being Summer Falls. Her books were very popular between children, she was beginning to earn thousands of dollars.

**_August 31st, 1975 - St. Michaels Church, New_****_York_**

In a chapel in downtown New York, a Pond is getting married. His wife is the daughter of a top businessman, and the two of them have loved each other since school. Amy and Rory Pond - as they declare themselves - watch as their son marries, and they reminisce in the memories of both their own, and their daughters. They endearly kiss each other, as their lives blossom.

_**January, 1983 - Amy and Rory's**_**_house_**

Rory wakes up from a restful sleep, hears the paper bump against the door, and retrieves it. For some reason, a second paper is attached to their original one. This new paper is British. On the front page:

_**'Soviet Sub sinks and surfaces'  
Reports today indicate that a Soviet spy submarine is stranded somewhere within the Arctic circle. Captain Zhukov, a naval officer with a stellar history in the Navy, has told Russian journalists that they were stranded intentionally. He continues, speaking of a nameless Doctor and his terrified friend Clara, and the battle they faced between both each other, and a warrior made of ice. A second member, Professor Grisenko continues with this story by saying…**_

Rory wakes Amy up vigorously, swipes the paper into her lap. She reads it, gasps a little and laughs. As she does, her husband hugs her and puts a readily brewed tea on her desk. They both laugh at their friend, thinking of what antics he would be doing with this new companion of his. But Amy knows, that she must send her final message to the Doctor after this, just in case this Clara hasn't reached him yet. She gets to work furiously typing at her desk for hours.

_**25th December, 1988 - The Last Christmas together.**_

As Amy passes Rory his present of slippers and chocolate, she notices his raspy cough. He's been getting worse for months now. This cough started once the snow set in. She begins to worry about her Last Centurion. However, her husband notices her concern, waves it off with a smile. But he knows why she's looking. He got the results three weeks ago. '_Six months'_ they said… six months left. How much longer could the boy wait to live? Their son comes round around noon to help with Christmas dinner. Him and his wife show the same concern as Amy did. Something is wrong with Rory.

_**Two weeks later..**_

Amy locks herself in the bathroom, containing her fragile sobs into a crisp white towel. Her husband is terminally ill. He is going to die. She is going to be all alone in the world. She can't take it again. But after more than 50 years of life with him, she's learned to compose. After ten minutes she leaves, gets into bed with her husband, and cradles him all day.

_**26th June, 1989 - Happy Anniversary?**_

It is a special day for the Ponds, the day they married. But not this year. This year, is not the time to celebrate. Amy is alone, in her house. She sits in her chair surrounded by memories of her late husband. He died peacefully, two months ago. The doctor's say his heart gave out quickly. He never felt it. She grieved and held on to the thought that Rory died a peaceful painless death. Today, she went to the cemetery. On his coffin, a plaque is emblazoned in a gold similar to that of the centurion gold he wore at Stonehenge. It reads:

_**'Rory Arthur Williams  
Aged 82.  
You won't have to wait another 2000 years, my love.'**_

_**October, 1990 - Amelia Pond as a baby.**_

In a small village in Scotland, a family rejoices as they still revel in the birth of their newborn daughter. The family sits in the warmth of their home, shielding her from the world, keeping her safe. Unbeknownst to them, a woman slowly walks past the window with faded red hair. She glances in the window for just a second, and smiles at what she sees: herself.

_**May, 1993 - Amy Pond's visitor**_

It is mid afternoon back in America. Amy wishes her son well after a lovely day spent with him. She begins to prepare her supper, which comes in the form of fish fingers and custard, as she feels slightly down today without her boys. In the distance, she hears electricity and thinks nothing of it. Ten minutes later, there is a light rasp of knocks on the door. As Amy opens the door, she stops. She can't believe her eyes. It's been too long. She whisks her visitor in quickly, shuts the door. Then tackles as best she can the form of her daughter.

'Melody! It's been so long! Why didn't you call earlier?'  
'I'm sorry mother, but this is as early as I could come without destroying the fragile time that engulfs New York. I did once manage to find you in Scotland, but then I think I missed you. But, I still saw you as a baby!'

Once again, Melody gets embraced by her mother. The next three days are filled with happiness and love. Apart from the time when Amy tells Melody of their beloved Rory dying. They console each other for a time, before Melody bestows a gift.

'Melody Malone' states a composed River Song. Now acting as a relay. She tells Amy to write an afterword, and address it only to the Doctor. As Amy writes that down, she knows that this will be her last chance to talk to him, and to meet with her. And she tells Melody of the news that she's been suppressing. She's dying of age. Her body has become weak with life. Once again, the pair hug. River promises that she'll return, but somewhere inside Amy she knows this is a promise that will not be broken.

_**September 2nd, 1994 - Bellevue Hospital Center, Ward 17, Bed 9**_

A woman asks to see the patient in bed nine. The nurse asks why she wants to see her, to be given a response of 'she is a very close friend of my husband's.' As the nurse take her through, she is told that the patient is very weak, and close to death.

'Mother…' whispers a tearful Melody. This word is enough to dredge Amy Pond from the depths of subconsciousness, and into reality. Amy smiles at her daughter, so happy that she got to see her at the end. They spent hours together, sometimes staring, sometimes talking about their past. The nurses give Melody water and food every so often, allow her to stay there, as Amy Pond has only had this one visitor.

_**September 5th, 1994**_

A sobbing woman walks out of the hospital half composed. She walks down an alley close to the building and leaves herself alone to her thoughts. In her hand she clutches a piece of paper. Written on it are two sentences. One for her and one for a man. The one for her reads:

_**'Melody, I wish you a full and happy life: I love you always.'**_

This sentence alone is enough to fracture the facade. But unable to stop herself, she reads the final words on the paper. These words are enough to send the woman speeding off into the future.

_**'Farewell, my Raggedy Doctor.'**_


	4. A River in New York (River)

This is an AU detailing the journey of River Song, after the events of The Angels Take Manhattan. It is written in chronological order, but from a timeline perspective (basically, River's timeline is slightly different to the normal flow of events.) It is written in her perspective mainly.

_**2012 - A graveyard…**_

I can't believe mum and dad jumped off a building. My stomach clenched in on itself, making me as hollow as the emotional capacity of an Angel. But as always, I held herself together better than my Ageless God. Why did we end up in a graveyard? Never before have I seen such relief on that man's face, he looks so elated… I think we all need a holiday, a family outing.

_Zap!_ 'Doctor!'

What was that? Oh no… scanner shows alien lifeforms outside the TARDIS… but it can't be. I run outside.

'Where the hell did that come from?!' I desperately ask, my voice almost breaks here. Where is my dad? I need not know the answer, he is already taken. My love's face knows it too. But he's a sudden clairvoyant, he can see what Amy is going to do. She's going to take a leap of faith.

'Melody.'  
'Stop it, just stop it!'  
'You look after him. You- you be a good girl, and you look after him!'

Without voicing my agreement, I know that this advice is more of a demand. I can hear her voice faltering: she knows that her life is going to end now. She can't bear to leave him, either Doctor or Rory. Her heart is torn between her best friend and her husband.

Then she speaks her final words.

_**Inside the TARDIS, about an hour later…**_

'I'll tell her to write an afterword. For you. Maybe you'll listen to her.'

He'd better. I never thought he would be taking Amy's departure so badly. Don't travel alone, I told him. I just know that he's going to defy me. Not a chance, sweetie.

_**Five hours later, the TARDIS study...**_

I don't know how I've managed to do it, but my fingers are on fire from all that typing up the events of Melody Malone. Just having to recollect has been hard. I know that Amy wants me to go to her. I can't though, not yet. There's something I need to tell her.

_**August 31st, 1975 - St. Michaels Church, New York.**_

In a secluded area of downtown Manhattan, there is a power cut. A sharp electricution of metal stairways in an alley gives entry to a woman with hair like a lion's mane. She is here for one reason, to watch her half-brother get married.

As she enters the church, no one notices her. Luckily for her, the place is crowded with people - mainly friends - and she mingles into the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy Pond spots something familiar. She sees what she thinks is her beautiful daughter, come to watch their other child be happy. When she looks again this time, for longer, she only sees a close friend that she met some years after being trapped here.

River Song left exactly at the moment when her brother said 'I do.'

_**January, 1983 - Susie's Grocery Store, Lower Manhattan, Elm Street**_

I know how to attract my parent's attention. I monitored the papers for weeks, knowing that someday now, the Doctor and a companion would appear in one of them. Finally, today is my chance. I stand outside the store looking inconspicuous, holding in my hand the British newspaper that I had just bought from a couple hours in the future: man, I love time travel. The weather here is crisp and harsh. This winter has been a particularly rough one on the east coast of America - deep snow and freezing rain for three days non-stop at one point. However, today is calm, the only irregularity is the abstract gash in the road where the snow ploughs have shakily etched their traffic lanes. Soon, I see him. A paper boy with my parents paper in. Just as he's getting on his satchel, I ask him to do me a favour for some money. Secretly, as to not arouse suspicion from within the shop, he slips the paper next to the one addressed to the Ponds, and shoves the twenty dollar bill into his jeans pocket. Avoiding the hellish traffic (ahem, Doctor?) I use the manipulator to jump to Amy's house. I remember coming here once in the 1960's. Just a glimpse, the timelines were still healing: they looked so happy then… just as they do now, as they read the article about the Doctor, I see a smile grow on their faces, like they've been chatting with an old friend who they've loved. Now… time to give them my present.

_**April 1989 - sometime after the funeral of Rory Arthur Williams**_

Oh father… I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner… I see his gravestone once more, embellished in perfect marble with his name. Unprovoked, a tear slides down my right cheek like an enemy. Briskly wiping it away, I remember how Amy looked when she told me of the day he died…

I leave the cemetery, but not without placing a bouquet of pond lilies on the gravestone as delicately as I could. I whisper 'Goodbye, father. Sleep well now.' I must return to Amy.

_**October 1990 - A village in Scotland**_

I can still see their faces as they read that newspaper…. oh! How have I ended up here? Where am I? Checking the vortex manipulator, it says I'm in Scotland, somewhere outside Glasgow… 1990… of course! It's less than a year after Amy was born! Scanning for gene traces… an address… should I go? I think it's in my genes to let temptation rule me.

Oh wow! My mother as a baby, it's beautiful. My matric side of the family, all sitting there cosy by the fire, bubbling with delight in the birth of a great woman. I must leave though, proximity to paradox detected. Quickly, I run and hide behind the church gate. And then I see her.

My mother once again. But this time, she's old, she's fragile. How could I not guess that she would come here? Of course she would come and see herself! I catch a glimpse of her face in the soft glow, and its aged so much since 1983… I need to see her. But why is she alone? Where's dad?

_**May, 1993 - My final visit.**_

It's unbelieveable how massive the paradox Amy and Rory created was. I couldn't even get into America until 1971, and not into New York until 1974. Only then could I get one trip every so often before the timeline began to degrade and collapse. But this is the earliest point at which the timelines are stable enough for me to come for a while. It's a glorious day, sunny and warm even though it's nearly dusk. Before I even reach the door I smile, just at the prospect of actually conversing with mother once more. I poise my hand.

_Knock, knock, knock._

'Coming!' speaks a whispery voice from deep inside. It takes a little while for her to eventually open the door. As she does, her body crystallises into a statue. Only her face differs. Her eyes flow tears. I begin to laugh at how happy this moment is, before she grabs my arm and pulls me inside. Her statuesque physique evaporates into one of a rugby player. She practically throws herself at me in delight. We hug for a long while, embracing and making the most of it.

We spend three days together, talking and reminiscing. Mainly, we enjoy our memories, apart from when her composure disintegrates when she tells me that dad is dead. Mental note: must go to dad's grave. I can't predict how long I hold her in a hug then, like the hug is trying to heal her even though I know it's almost impossible.

It is only on the third day that I remember my intentions for coming. place a novel on her lap. 'Melody Malone.' I tell her, we both know what it means. But I'm not done… as soon as she puts it to one side, I hold her hands.

'Mother, I need you to do something for him, The Doctor. You should have seen his face after you left. He was broken, much worse than you are now. I did warn him about what would happen if he started gallivanting alone, but I don't think he'll listen to me. So I wonder if he will listen to you. Amy,' my voice went serious, 'I need you to write an afterword for the book. SOmething that will make him not feel so much remorse for you. Just… try and make it worthwhile, yeah?' She gapes at me in shock and sorrow. But soon she nods and with that, I plant a kiss on her forehead, and go into the kitchen to wipe away my tears.

That night, I had wished her well, promising to return. Now, I need to find dad.

_**September 2nd, 1994 - A street near Bellevue Hospital Center.**_

I need to see mother, one last time. She can't go without me there. I know my half brother is out of the country now, so he can't even console her. But I will, I devote my time to her until the end. Solid, I ask to see Amelia Williams; say I'm her friends wife (not technically a lie) and a nurse guides me to her. She looks more fragile than thin glass.

'Mother…' I whisper in her ear. It's like I've injected her with a drug, she immediately materialises with a weak smile.

'I'm here mother, I'm here with you.' I take her hand, kiss her on it, and stay.

**_September 4th, 1994_**

I hear a deep breath. A gasp. A slight tightening of grip on my hand. My face becomes emotionless as I look down. A long sigh. The grip goes limp. And my face crumbles.

_**September 5th, 1994**_

I sit in her bay for as long as I can, wanting to be near the place where the finally left. A nurse comes to me, holding a piece of paper.

'She left this for you. Says it's a message, to give you.' the nurse hands me the paper and leaves with a consoling smile. I can't even recognise it's existence until I am alone. I run.

It's funny, how much you can act around strangers. Me, I'm skilled. But today is not a time for acting. I break down, in the middle of a dank alley. Breathing so deep that my head goes funny. Only now do I accept that I am the only one left. I open the paper.

_**'Melody, I wish you a full and happy life: I love you always.'**_

I begin to falter, until I see the last line. I must find the Doctor.

_**1998 - Sometime in the spring - Some five miles outside Falmouth, Devon.**_

The weather is humid. Its unnaturally warm for spring… In a quiet village near the coast, a man is just resting his legs after a hard day as a journalist. He first wanted to become a journalist after his mother campaigned for women's rights in America. He was happy where he was in the world. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Curious, he went to the door. As he opened the wooden shield, a woman stood before him dressed in striking clothes: not many people could pull of double denim. He asked her why she knocked. His insides went hollow as he thought he'd misheard her.

_**'Hello, brother.'**_


	5. The Silent Eyepatch (Kovarian)

This is an AU detailing the origins of Madame Kovarian and how she became a member of the Silence. This all takes place in the 52nd Century about 20 years before she stole Amy. It is written in her perspective.

I run from the Oquals. They bite at my heels as I do. I can hear them, rewriting my thoughts, manipulating my emotions, depleting my stores of energy. Just in case you need to know, the Oquals are vicious. They're sort of a patchwork of a thousand different bodies of the dead. They feast on living flesh, before layering themselves in the dead remains. It's why they're so massive, they don't shed their skins. I can still run, just about. Luckily for me, I'm in the rock belts of Gantogon 5, where the indigenous species are smaller than me, therefore making it like running through the vomit of a Speelfox for the Oquals.

Phew, I take shelter in a magna-cluster of shiny green rock with hides me from them. I feel like I'm going to live. That was until I saw my ankle. Somehow, part of an Oqual must have ripped off. A patch of anciently old skin has absorbed itself partially into my own, slowly decaying and destroying the areas surrounding it. My last friend told me about how they can seduct your body with sly tricks, and I know I am dying.

**_Four hours later…_**

The dead skin has now laced it's way up the right side of my body, now caressing my face like a corpse's hand welcoming me. Some of the skin has already crippled organs, I can feel my kidney crumbling apart, and my bones in my right leg are slowly becoming like paper. Breathing alone is like trying to hold sand in a sieve. I can almost greet death right now.

That was when I heard the whispers.

Somewhere in my left ear, I could hear a voice serenading me.

_**'Do you…..want to…. serve…. the Silence?'**_

I honestly thought my brain cells had begun to decay, and that it was just my subconscious playing tricks on me. I shook my head, instantly regretting it, as the dead flesh on my face split and ripped like delicate gold leaf. My entire right cheek was searing in agony now, so much so that I collapsed onto rocks. Or I thought they were rocks. It came again.

_**'The Silence….. want your…..skills.'**_

Internally, I chuckled, knowing that the only skill I had left was to survive.

_**'That is ….what we ….want.' **_

Now I stopped, thinking about how the voice knew about my thoughts. Out of nowhere, a bolt of pure electricity struck my leg sending me into so much pain I lost my head. When I woke, I saw images of the madness I was consumed by. A massive creature, wearing a suit?, bulbous head, with unnaturally human-esque eyes. Sounds flooded my ears. Underwater clicking, the continuous whispers, and the sound of healing flesh.

Gradually, like I was being injected, my energy rejuvenated directly proportionate to how less dead skin I had. Somehow, I was healed from the Oqual virus.

'Thank you.' I sighed.

_**'What do…. you know…. of the Doc-torrr?'**_insisted the monster.

Once again, like it was induced, my rage for the Doctor built up like fresh lava. He was the one who made me who I am today.

_One day, I was walking to a friend of mine over on the Galditor Cluster, when suddenly a flop haired hero sped past me. I thought nothing of it, until ten minutes later when the entire Layer of my home was disintegrated by something._ _My life ended when I saw a face, my father's face, detached from body, floating in the semi-gravity. My entire family, apart from me and my baby cousin died. As I gagged and wept my way into darkness, the same man with the same hair ran back the other way. Only this time, he was smiling like he was triumphant. I thought to myself, how on earth could someone feel triumphant after seeing half a million people decimated in less than a second? I knew the answer, he didn't care how many died so long as he didn't. And from that moment on, I hated the flop haired killer. _

'I know enough. Why do you need to know about the Doctor?'

_**'He needs to fall.'**_

'Count me Silenced.'


	6. A Chip Off The Ol' Flint (Jenny)

This is an AU. It details the first adventure of Jenny Flint, and how she came to be in the life of Madame Vastra and the Doctor. It is set in 1883, and is written in Jenny's perspective.

'Oi, love, you oughta come see wha' our lil' Jenny's done!' crowed me old man. He can't stop for picking things to annoy me. Oh, and for the record, all I did back there was burn down a pile of rubble from the works. I hate living here, in the back of beyond! One day, I'm gonna find me a place up west, get a proper job, earning some paper.

_**A few days later…**_

Ugh, it's bloody freezing today. Snow's falling again. Funny though, snow feels… dry. Anyhow, did I mention I ran off? Yeah, me old man saw me secret and I scarpered before he could fetch his belt. So now I'm on the street, busking, feeling like a lowlife. Although, tonight's lodging ain't too bad, an old house on top of the parade. The old codger been gone for months. I think I didn't realise how much I missed me bed. But for the first time since I ran, I'm warm. And for the record, I've always been good with locks: it's easier to leave things the same than leaving a smashed window or broken door.

_Bang. Thud. Zaaappp. BANG!_

Damn rats, knocking stuff over. Knew this place had a rat's den cellar. Eugh, it's rotten. But… hold on…

_Bang. Bang, bang. BANG._

Where's that coming from? Nothing moving down here…

_Bang._

Ay up, there's a manhole! _'London Maintenance Board.' _Probably just a load of yawners who earn a quick shilling. But the banging's coming from inside the manhole… Do I?

_Bang. Bang, bang, bang. Scra-a-ape._

Never can resist. Christ, this thing's heavier than me mum's dresses! As I manage to finally slide the cover loudly away, I see nothing but black. And the sound's have gone too… I don't like this. What's that?

_Chomp._

'Eugh! Aagh! Gerroff me! I said get off!' Something's got bite of me shoulder. It's starting to pull me down.

Z-z-z-z-z-z!

The bite stops dead, like he's keeled over from too much ale. I can't breathe with all this pain: daring not to look at my shoulder. But, where did the noise come from? It was only then, when I could see again, that I saw who had sent that monster on it's high horse.

'Are you alright?' asked the man, in a bowler hat.

'I- I'm okay, I think. My shoulder, it…' my voice stopped dead when I saw the next insane thing. A woman, she looked like she belonged with the buskers. Her face was green! But she looked at me as though I'd saved her kid or something. The man spotted my shock.

'Ah, yes. This is Vastra, she's a lizard. Don't worry, you'll be fine.' The 'lizard woman' echoed his words like a ghost in the mist.

'An' who're you?'

'I'm the Doctor. Now, let me look at you. He bit you, did he? Ahh, yes, very nasty… I'm afraid you won't be climbing walls or carrying horses for a while.' he said with a laugh. I couldn't take my eyes off that woman, she kept looking around, then at me with a smile like she'd been cured, then around again. Somehow she seemed… different.

'Vastra? Could you go and er… join our friend in the tunnels?' the doctor asked her. She told us she'd be right back, dropped her bleeding sword right by me, gave me a long look and dropped into the tunnel.

'Who is she? Where's she from?' I ask the doctor: he seems to have had this question before from how he rolls his eyes.

'She's a lizard woman. She's a survivor of a race known as _Homo reptilia. _They lived here long before you'd even evolved.'

I wish I'd never asked now. Eventually, he'd sorted out what that thing did to my shoulder, and helped me into a chair. At that time, the woman returned with that same smile of a lover, only this time, I couldn't help but smile back.

'It's done, he's gone.' she says, the man looking down as though he'd been disappointed. It doesn't last long, he rubs his hands and suddenly blows into a long speech about something.

'Hey there, um, I, uh, didn't quite catch your name back there. What was it again?' it was the lizard woman, Vastra.

'Jenny, Jenny Flint.'

'Hello there, Jenny Flint.' This time she smiled so wide, her eyes nearly closed.

'Right then, that's been taken care of, lets get back home.'

_**Five days later…**_

'Sure you'll be alright, Jenny?' asked the Doctor.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. I've got Vastra to sort out this mess on me shoulder.'

'Well then, I'll leave you in her capable hands.'

And with that, and a nudge of his hat, he was off. Running back to his blue box filled with so much. I don't think I'll ever feel the same again. I think I'm in love… Looks like I'm not going back home anymore, then!

'Hello, Vastra.' I beam at her.

She hugs me, as the blue box disappears into the night once again.


	7. Silence Is All I Have (Kazran Abigail)

This takes place just after the events of _A Christmas Carol._

'Oh Kazran, this is amazing!' shouted an endearing Abigail, clinging on to her love's aging shoulder like she was fused with it. Her sky ride was both extravagant, yet thrilling. She couldn't think of a better way to live before her imminent end. Kazran kept looking across at her, in the same way he did when he first knew how much he loved her. As he hugged her tight with his left arm, the reins tugged on his right, suddenly swinging the creaky sleigh into a closely packed row of buildings, barely below them. He knew that she was close to death, he counted down the minutes. They had been in the sky for two hours at least, and the Doctor took her out half an hour before that. Only 21 hours left…

_**Seven hours later.**_

Abigail had been treated with so much. She had danced on the singing Ice Lake on the other side of Ember; she had dined at the restaurant where she first discovered Neigwing Soup and Brin Bread; she even got to witness her family at Christmas once again, now years older and yet still so merry. They might have been halfway out of the dark, but Abigail was close to touching it.

'What do you want to do now, Abigail?' asked an endearing Kazran, smiling only because she was. What she requested was nothing like what he expected at all.

'Kazran, dance with me.'

She walked over to him, unaware of her non-existent surroundings, like he was the gravity holding her to Ember like an insatiable pull. Her hand slid gently onto Kazran's left side, but she never let her eyes leave his for fear of losing them forever. As for him, he knew he couldn't dance from his appalling attempts at wedding receptions: he didn't care now, as the only thing that mattered to him was Abigail.

They may have been in the complete isolation of Christmas night, but the chill and hostility were charmed away by the delicious sound of Abigail's singing. With a slowbeat tempo, they began to dance like lovers, only keeping each other in mind, making every move like a professional. The singing created more vibrations in the Ice Clouds, releasing a sea of small fish that swam around in the air like dancing stars around the couple. Progressing through the song, a delicate scatter of snow began to glide down, creating a beautiful picturesque scene usually reserved for art galleries and the folly of dreams.

Soon, too soon, her song was over, their dance stopped. However, they stayed holding each other, as though they were one.

'Thank you Kazran. You've been there all my life, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.' she whispered in his ear. A single tear fell, as she spoke the last sentence of her thanks.

'I love you.'

_**Nine hours later - Kazran Mansion, The Grand Hall**_

After the dance, Kazran took her back to the mansion. He made her some chocolate which steamed and smelled rich and full of flavour. Together, they relived the memories of her eight Christmas Eve's, one by one, until, they reached this one. He made her a feast of Christmas dinner, which they ate together, all the while stealing loving glances at each other.

As he looked over at the clock, he saw five hours left.

'Abigail?' he called.

'Yes Kazran?'

'I want you to know… that I love you. I think I have loved you since you first left the ice all those years ago. But I don't want you to go, Abigail. Not now, not after all this. I can't bear a life without you now.'

Her face ever so slightly crumpled, as one by one, the tears rained. She ran over and threw her arms around him, as she told him she loved him too.

It was at that time that they both began to prepare.

_**Four hours and 50 minutes later…**_

The last hours on this planet were happy for Abigail. She and Kazran spent the last four hours together, almost completely. They walked around the mansion, occasionally kissing or sharing a close moment. But it was late, and poor Kazran was getting closer to sleep. They both lay on the bed, atop the cover, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, sharing so much intense emotions in no words.

Kazran fell asleep first. When she decided now would be safe to move without rousing him, she carefully left the bed, and went to the desk. She wrote him a letter, her final letter. As she scribed down her words, the memories of her Christmases began to flood her mind, causing her to leak tears onto the paper. After a while, she signed her name, went back to bed. She held Kazran's hand in her own, leaned over to kiss him gently. Her final spoken words hardly penetrated the darkness.

'Goodbye Kazran, my Christmas love.'

A hushed sigh silenced the room.

_**Sunrise.**_

Kazran sluggishly awoke, to the sight of a sleeping Abigail. He asked her name, to be met with the silence she had sung about not a day ago. Paper crumpled in his hand, secretly placed there by his love. As he opened it out, he anticipated.

_'My Dearest Kazran,'_

He smiled gradually larger as the letter progressed, happy that she was in the end. Even though the last words stopped his smile, he was still immensely happy, yet more deeply saddened than he ever thought possible. But he knew he would hang onto those words like a prayer, like he actually believed it would happen:

'_I'll be waiting for you in the silence, my love.'_


	8. My Mother's Infinite Days (ClaraEllie)

**5th March 2005 - 6.29pm - London, Oxford Street**

****Chilly, the night did seem. Unseasonably cold weather had licked it's way across London all day, but never did it stop the mass of hurried shoppers from leaving Oxford Street. As was always on a Saturday night, Clara and Ellie Oswald had some mother-daughter time, seeing the shops, buying clothes and enjoying each other's company. Dave, their husband/father, was at home preparing their tea, which was a feast of Mexican food. Back to Oxford Street, where for about five minutes, Clara stopped for a break: the cold taking it's toll on her breathing. Ellie, however, had eyed up a dazzling shirt which she so desperately wanted, and so told Clara she would be in the shop a few doors down. Eventually, her breathing normalised, and Clara readied herself for another burst of frenzied browsing. One by one, she passed stores, not one with Ellie inside. Finally, after much jumping and barging, she saw her mother, in the middle of a heavily packed sales clothing rack in the eighth store down from where she stopped: she knew her mother wouldn't stop.

_*SQUEAK*_

'What was that?' some unknown voice asked, male, frightened: as to be expected in the claws of a women's department store.

_*CREEEAK*_

'Mum, what's that noise?' pondered Clara, now reunited with Ellie. Both of them looked around, noticing that other people near the front windows were doing exactly the same as them.

_*BANG. SCREAMS. MULTIPLE BANGS*_

All hell broke loose. As Ellie made a final sweep of the shop, something caught her eye: a manikin angling it's head around, facing a lady who was oblivious. Watching on in awe, she saw the manakins hand reach up to touch the lady: Ellie gaping wide at these now 'movable' manikin's.

That was when the hand opened up, and made a hole in the woman's neck.

Ellie, grabbing her 16 year old daughter, ran out of the shop in a flow of more than 300 people, through two doors only wide enough for three people to fit through. Once outside, the scene of devastation continued. Cars began crashing into shop windows, other cars, people. Shop window dummies were walking out onto the streets and shooting people down like they were plastic targets. She didn't notice when her daughter's hand got lost in the crowd.

'Clara? CLARA?!' Ellie screamed out in desperation, fearing for her daughter's life. She ran against the tide of fleeing customers, pushing into people. The faint sound of Clara's voice rings through the pandemonium like singing. Smiling with relief, Ellie sees her daughter, still in shock, slowly making her way towards her. Just as Clara's face melts back into blissful relief, something hits Ellie in the small of her back.

Like candle wax, the fabric and skin around the heat melts and singes noisily. Rigidly, Ellie falls forward, landing face first onto the ground. The sound Clara makes, is inhuman.

**March 29th 2005 - A Funeral.**

'_Not one person stopped to help us, that was the thing that bothered me most. Everyone was trying to save their own life, too frightened to think of anything else. I don't remember a single person ever looking down at us, me sitting there cradling her while she whispered to me, about how she loved me, loved my Dad. I couldn't cope, the noise of those manikins firing at innocent people, I never took notice to them once she was hit. All those days of hers, them days she aspired to do, now gone. […] She- she never hurt anyone. In fact she saved my Dad, a long time ago. In a way, I thank her, because if it wasn't for her bravery, I wouldn't be here now. She was the purest of hearts, inspiring me to travel the world. And, with all the might I can muster, I will make sure I do just that. Goodbye Mum.'_

__As the memorial service ended, only Clara and Dave stayed, looking down now at the grave. Clara, still cradling her mother's book of 101 Places to See, couldn't bear to look anymore. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turns.

Who is that man hiding behind the tree?

**The Rings of Akhaten, two minutes from devourment.**

'There are millions and billions of unlived days, for every day we live. An infinity. And these are all my mum's.' Clara finally felt like she was doing her mother proud, saving the Seven Worlds, saving Merry, even now her mother was looking over her. One thought passed through her mind.

'Now I will make those stars my own.'


End file.
